fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Nowości na Fanowska Fineasz i Ferb Wiki/@comment-28016815-20160103235227/@comment-4225871-20160110111924
Robert.Mroczny.98 napisał(a): Mam pytanie, dlaczego moje postacie i opowiadania zostały usunięte ? Nie jestem ani wandalem, ani trollem i nie wszedłem na wikię tylko raz, więc dlaczego nie ma żadnych moich stron ? Dlatego, że twoje strony nie były dobrze rozbudowane, a co za tym stoi - niezgodne z regulaminem. Ponadto strony nie wyglądały jak artykuły (a należy pamiętać, że to Wikia - i choć to jest fanon, strony, które dodajemy, tworzą artykuły tworzące tę Wikię), ze względu na język, który przypominał bardziej "gadkę pokemonów". Dlatego właśnie zostałeś uznany za trolla, a twoje artykuły usunięte. Pozwól, że zacytuję zdania z niektórych twoich artykułów: *"Fineasz toleruję to kim jest Wiktor ale gdy ktoś się do ciebie klei a ty go nie kochasz. To jak masz się nie wkurzać?" *"Wiktor dobrze się uczy i jest miły dla kolegów. (Szkoda tylko że ich nie ma :p)." *" Osobowość Lubi kino amerykańskie,poezje francuską i lubi 5 seconds of summer. Jest denerwująca,a jeżeli się czegoś uczepi to nigdy się nie oderwie." To nie są cechy osobowości... *"Simon to chłopak Elizy ale nie zawsze tak było. W podstawówce Elizabeth miała 5-6 a Simon 2-3." Co to znaczy? Ponadto na stronie Elizy nie było relacji z serialowymi bohaterami. *" Osobowość Może najpierw to co lubi. Jest fanem Breaking Bad,jest uzależniony pod kawy i jabłek. Słucha muzyki Indie,lubi Mangę i gry komputerowe." To też nie są cechy osobowości. *"Stefa kiedy poznała Zuzę powiedziała "Co ?! To jestem ja z innego wymiaru ? Nigdy bym tego nie założyła" ,a Zuza odpowiedziała jej "Ha ! Nie założyłbyś bo cię nie stać. Hehehe"." Dobra, nie chce mi się szukać cytatów z innych stron. Chodzi o to, że twoje artykuły nie wyglądały dość porządnie, nie czytało się ich przyjemnie, nie były zgodne z regulaminem, a jak ktoś zwracał ci uwagę, żebyś to poprawił, ty dodawałeś kilka relacji na siłę, tak jak pokazałam w tym cytacie wyżej z Zuzą i Stefą. Podobnie wyglądały twoje odcinki typu "Powrót złego dziobaka". Odcinek był na tyle krótki, że mogę tu przytoczyć całą jego fabułę: Dundersztyc:Na,na,kawa ^^. Nagle słychać coś w magazynie. Dundersztyc: Co to ? Idę to sprawdzić. Dundersztyc idzie do piwnicy gdzie jest jego magazyn. Nagle pojawia się Zły Pepe. Zły Pepe: Ty pomyleńcu ! Dlaczego wrzuciłeś mnie tutaj !? Dundersztyc; Ty jeszcze działasz ? No cóż. Zły Pepe: Ślepy jesteś ? Napraw mnie ! Dundersztyc: Ok,ok. Dundersztyc poszedł do laboratorium i próbuję naprawić Złego Pepe. Dundersztyc: Proszę,jesteś jak nowy ! Masz laser w oczach,wbudowany GPS,kilka poprawek oraz ... Cząstkę krwi Pepe pana dziobaka ! Zły Pepe: Wow ! Super. Dundersztyc: Znasz teraz jego ciosy i nie tylko. Zły Pepe: Muszę złapać tego dziobaka i dwójkę chłopców ! Zły Pepe kradnie helikopter policyjny i sprawdza swój GPS. Zły Pepe: Hmmm...Są w Azji. Pewnie chcą oglądać chińskie bajki . Policjant: To nie chińskie bajki to anime jest z Japonii ! Zły Pepe: Co ty tu jeszcze robisz ?! Jesteś psem,pewnie nie widziałeś ani jednej chińskiej bajki ! Spadaj ! *Wyrzucił policjanta przez okno*. Spadający policjant: Masz rację ! Zły Pepe wysiada i szuka swojego "celu". Zły Pepe: Gdzie ja jestem...Japonia,Tokio ? ...Teraz na pewno ich znajdę.(Mówi z ironią.) Tymczasem u chłopców... Fineasz: Mamo pójdziemy na Death Note'a ? Linda: Nie ! To bajka dla satanistów ! Fineasz: Ok -.- .... Ferb: a na Pokemony ? Linda: Ksiądz Natanek mówił że są... Nagle przerwał jej Ferb. Ferb: Uwielbiasz Harrego Pottera a Ksiądz Natanek mówił że jest zły. Linda: ... Idziemy na Pokemony ! Zły Pepe czai się w krzakach. Zły Pepe: Witam chłopcy ! Fineasz: Ej ! To ten Zły Dziobak ! Zły Pepe: O witaj Pepe. Boisz się pokazać kim jesteś ? Fineasz: O czym ty mówisz ?! Zły Pepe: Ty nie wiesz ? Haha,naiwny...Przecież twój mały Pepe to tajny agent . Linda: Dzieci uciekajcie ! Fineasz: Ale mamo on ma miotacz ognia ! Lawrence: Może zadzwonimy po Policję ? Zły Pepe: Policja ? Są zbyt słabi , by mnie pokonać. Lawrence: To może FBI ? Zły Pepe: Co ?! Tylko nie oni,są gorsi niż policja ! Ferb: Hehe,to będziesz musiał siedzieć w ich ośrodku,niestety :D . ***KONIEC*** SKĄD ONI MAJĄ NUMER DO FBI ?! O_O ? Hmmm...Te internety xD Po pierwsze: za krótki. Po drugie: język. Po trzecie: Emotikonki w fabule? Takie artykuły możesz tworzyć na nonsensopedii... Chociaż tam też na pewno mają jakiś regulamin i nie wiem czy ci pozwolą.